


Criminal Minds Drabbles and Ficlets

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various CM Drabbles and Ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Minds Drabbles and Ficlets

Title: Island  
Author's Note: Written for [info]comment_fic's prompt of Criminal Minds, Hotch/Reid, suntan lotion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hotchner said he wanted to get away from it all, that he wanted sun and beaches, Reid had been surprised. No dead bodies or crazed killers, paperwork, or interfering assistant directors, he said. Just the two of them, on some beautiful beach, enjoying drinks that came standard with umbrellas and a big fluffy bed. When his lover said all that, Reid hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected Morgan to overhear and offer them a great cabana at a great resort managed by his friend, hadn't expected the rest of the team to invite themselves along, hadn't expected Haley to suddenly get a case of mono and couldn't take care of Jack.

So, their bed was big enough for three, one of them being a little boy who was endearing as hell. The cabana offered them privacy that was periodically, unapologetically disturbed by one team member or another, dragging them away from peaceful solitude to do something fun with everyone else. And meals were crowded and chaotic and fun and familial.

It was quite a bit of time before Reid could get any quiet for himself because of all that, Hotchner and Jack off for a play date with some other kids Jack had met, everyone else scattered about the island for more frolicking in the sun. He had hidden himself away on a rarely used, little known balcony that had a nice big day bed that was perfect to sprawl all over with a good book. Reid wasn't sunning himself, knowing better than to try to tan with his fair, easily burnt skin. Instead, he stayed in the cool shade, warmed by sun sweet air, and relaxed with the book.

Woke up squirming from heated kisses up and down his chest, shirt gaping open, shorts mostly undone. He didn't open his eyes, knowing those long thin lips and the calloused hands cupping his hips. "Where's Jack?"

"With JJ and Will. Good practice for them."

Reid laughed softly and gave himself up to his lover, moved where Hotchner wanted him, shorts and sandals gone, legs spread to cradle his big, warm, muscle heavy body. He sank his hands into rough, dark hair, opening to long, languid kisses as slow and sweet as island life. Time drifted by, marked only by gasps and whimpers and the touching of hands, mouths, teeth, and skin. Gentle love, intimate fire, an orgasm that was an easy wave of bliss.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Cockblocking Zombies  
Author's Note: Written for SilentFlux's 28 Days Later Zombie Comment Ficathon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Reid figured he was never going to get to have sex with Hotchner ever again. Not if the trauma of what happened the last time never went away. Really? How was a person suppose to get over their entire team bursting into their bedroom just as his legs were up in the air and his lover's cock poised at his hole?

How was he suppose to get the image of their surprised, embarrassed, horrified, urgent expressions out of his memory? How was he suppose to forget that instant of stillness before the goddamn zombies started thrashing at their doors?

Reid lined up another shot. He hated the damn zombies. If it hadn't been for the stupid undead he would totally be getting laid right now. By the intense, sexy, brooding Aaron Hotchner. But noooooooooooo, now he had to aim at another zombie's shoulder just so he could hit it in the head.

His life sucked.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: More Than  
Author's Note: Trophies

~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of the time, they're hidden under layers of cotton and wool. Never seen but their mere presence was all he ever needed. Marks of his lips, teeth, and tongue. The imprints of his fingers and hands. Pressed into pale, silky flesh, reminders of their passion, reminders of sultry pleasure.

Reid covers them up but he flushes whenever he sees them in the bathroom mirror. Smiles this little smile of contentment and wonder. Hotchner always has to kiss that smile, just to feel it against his lips.

Hotchner wears his own marks, under wool suits and sharp ties, pressed against his own skin by leather holsters and muted steel. Sometimes the marks left on him by Reid are more than discolored bruises, sometimes they're crescent moons, dug into his skin and muscle when the orgasm becomes too much. He likes those best, touching them during the day, when the job gets to be too much, when he needs to feel connected to someone else. Reassuring burst of pleasure pain. There is an opposition to all of the pain and hate, there is more to him than the job.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Untitled Kisses

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotchner leaned against the doorjamb, crossed his arms and smiled. He was pretty sure the smile was sappy and stupid, belaying his no nonsense FBI supervising special agent persona, but he didn't care. His son was laughing and clapping, little eyes bright with amazement, face lit up with awe. Those bright eyes never left Reid, especially his hands, as he performed magic trick after magic trick, all the while, slyly teaching Jack basic physics.

His lover patiently showed Jack all of the 'tricks of the trade,' swearing the little boy to secrecy. Reid's smile was loving and prideful as he watched his student perform the trick. Long fingers guiding little hands when they needed the help.

"Daddy, daddy, look!"

Hotchner pushed off the jamb to cross the room, sinking down behind his son. He smoothed his hand down the baby soft hair, smile never leaving his lips as he watched his son explain the trick to him. He enthusiastically cheered when Jack presented him with the trick, complete with a gleeful 'ta-da!'

Jack scrambled to redo the trick, determined to do it even better. He left his son to it, tugging at his lover to join him on the couch. Reid flowed from the ground into his arms. Pressing a kiss against a dulcet mouth, loving the feel of his slim body curled atop his own.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: At Work with Daddy  
Author's Note: Hotch/Reid, late nights at the office   
Spoilers: Episode 100 (if you haven't watched it, you'll definitely be spoiled to the ending)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack didn't mind going to work with Daddy. It was better this way because he got to see him more. He liked working on his homework at his little desk while Daddy did his homework at his big desk. Then when he was done, he could play in the corner of Daddy's office that held a bunch of his toys and a little TV with headphones. Sometimes, he'd go play with Uncle Dave or Aunt JJ or Aunt Pen in their offices. Aunt Pen always had the best cookies for him. And cool things to play with.

And lots of times, he'd go play with Spence. Spence was cool. He could answer all the questions Jack had, he helped him with homework lots of times. Spence told some pretty cool stories, Uncle Derek said that Spence didn't make any of them up himself, but that didn't matter because they were still cool. And then there were the magic tricks! Spence could do magic and was teaching them to Jack. He'd made a pencil wiggle like a spaghetti noodle!

Yeah, Jack loved coming to work with Daddy. All of Daddy's friends were so cool.

But Jack liked it best when it was late at night. Daddy would bundle him up and put him to bed on the big sofa. It was comfy and whenever Jack opened his eyes he could see Daddy doing homework at his desk. More and more, Spence would come in and help Daddy with this homework. Spence would sit across from Daddy, their soft voices lulling him to sleep.

Jack clearly remembered the first time he saw them kissing, even though he was half-asleep. Thirst woke him up so Jack pushed up to sitting, freezing when he saw Spence wasn't sitting across from Daddy, but was in his lap instead. Daddy had a hand in Spence's long hair and the other moving under his shirt. Spence was clutching Daddy's shoulder and arm, making little breathless noises as they kissed.

Jack must have made a noise, Daddy and Spence jumped apart, looking like he did when he borrowed a cookie he wasn't suppose to. He didn't understand why. "I'm thirsty, Daddy."

Daddy cleared his throat, glancing at Spence who was trying to straighten his shirt and tie. "Sure, Jack. Water, okay?"

He nodded, raising his arms, asking to be picked up. He knew he was a big boy, but sometimes he didn't care. He snuggled down into his daddy's arms, feeling so sleepy, but too thirsty to go back to sleep.

"I'll get it," Spence mumbled, darting out of the room, but was soon back with a water bottle.

"Thanks, Spence," he mumbled, drinking slowly like Daddy said. After having his fill, Daddy tried to lay him down, but Jack wanted to cuddle, so he clutched at Daddy's shirt and tie. Daddy sighed, but kissed his forehead and sat down with him in his lap. It felt good, but it wasn't right. He held out a hand in demand. "Spence."

Spence seemed surprised, not moving until Jack said his name again. Finally, he sat down slowly, but he was too far away.

"Daddy," Jack demanded, half slurring the word. "Cuddle Spence."

He frowned when his daddy's chest rumbled, moving his head and his comfy bed, but finally, Daddy wrapped an arm around Spence so that Spence was using Daddy's other shoulder as a pillow. A long-fingered hand patted Jack slowly on his back, making him sleepy. He fell asleep cuddled and loved. Mommy wasn't here any more, but that was okay. Jack had Daddy and Spence and Daddy's team. He missed Mommy, but this was good too.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Lessons and Memories  
Author's Notes: Hotch/Reid, Reid´s first firearm-lesson

~*~*~*~*~*~

There is a reason Reid can't shoot worth shit unless he's terrified and filled to the brim with adrenaline. The reason is named Supervising Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. When he was a tender twenty-two, Reid joined the BAU straight out of the Academy. His shooting had been abysmal all through the Academy too, but his instructors and the brass had been so impressed by his brains that they let him slide on his weapons training. That, of course, changed when he got his first assignment with the BAU.

Hotch hadn't wanted an agent who couldn't protect himself or his teammates, so he took it upon himself to teach Reid how to shoot. The lesson was completely futile, because despite his massive intellect, Reid hadn't been prepared to be surrounded by a hard, hot male body. Still a virgin at that age, still completely unused to being causally touched, still so innocent despite his work, Reid hadn't been able to concentrate on learning how to shoot.

Instead, he could only feel the long length of Hotch's body pressed to his back. The competent, callused hands cupping his own, trying to show him how to correctly handle the gun merely made him fantasize on how they would feel on his skin. The warm, moist breath of instructions tickled and teased his ear. Encouraging croons distracted and made him hard, made him pant.

By the end of the lesson, Reid was an incoherent mess of hormones and need. He was deathly grateful that Hotch thought he was merely frustrated for not shooting better. Every lesson after that didn't help. Every time Reid walked onto the gun range, all he could think about, all he was aware of, was that tantalizing memory.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Mis-matched Socks Day

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Reid walked into the BAU and started to hand out mis-matched socks:

Morgan rolled his eyes.

Garcia had cooed and hugged him.

JJ had laughed and ruffled his hair.

Prentiss had immediately changed into her pair.

Rossi had stared at him, then solemnly thanked him before stuffing them out of sight. Clearly, the sight of mis-matched sock offended him.

Hotch took his, exchanging them for a kiss.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Ordeal of Virtue

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aaron doesn't need a guide to temptation, doesn't even need to be told where it is, he can find it just fine by himself. Reid is the irresistible force and he knows that his is a movable body. Thankfully, until now, virtue has been easy, there has been insufficient temptation. He newly divorced, Reid just finding his feet in their newly formed team.

But now. But now. Arms wrapped Reid's slim body, the heat of the gun warming the slim, graceful hands in between his own, svelte body a hair's breath from pressing against his already hard cock. Aaron wanted to curse, he wanted to moan, he wanted to grind himself against the delicious curve that teased him stupid. He recited sexual harassment regulations until he could barely see.

But then. But then. The recoil on Reid's next shot knocked the younger man backward. He held his breath and prayed to God. Lost his breath when Reid swayed, hips moving side to side. Just barely there, a whisper of a touch.

Aaron lost his mind, grabbed those hips and ground up. Relief, relief, but it was not enough.

Reid melted into his arms, gun going back onto the stand, hands reaching for Aaron's ear protectors, long, soft lips brushing and touching. "Took you long enough."

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Audio Only

~*~*~*~*~*~

Faint bumps and groans could be heard if you were standing close enough to the door or window. They couldn't see a thing, of course, blinds closed, door closed and locked. But they all stood there and stared.

A low moan here. The grinding of furniture against floor there. The squeak of a spring puncturing those every so often.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Prentiss was immeasurably calm as she asked the question. It was the first sign of life from her in quite a while. She had frozen and stared when the noise first started up.

"I don't even want to think about what they might be doing in there," Morgan grumbled, averting his eyes. Arms crossed, but twitched like they wanted to raise up and cover his ears and eyes.

"Yet, I don't see you going anywhere, sugar." Garcia popped another kernel of popcorn into her sugarplum purple lips. She was leaning against a desk, calm and cool and relaxed as you pleased.

"Gotta make sure no one comes back to . . . disturb them."

"It's seven at night, on a Friday night," Rossi reasonably pointed out, reaching over for more popcorn. He was sitting in Prentiss' chair, feet up, amusement all over his face. "No one is coming back in tonight."

"Not even the janitors." JJ fended off Prentiss' searching hand from her popcorn bucket. She was cross-legged on Derek's desk, shoes kicked off, suit jacket still in her office.

Another thump. A keening wail this time.

"We probably shouldn't be here." Prentiss had the barest trace of guilt on her face, but curiosity and whatever it was that made people watch a train wreck won out.

"There's the door," Rossi said, again acting as Mr. Reasonable. Again reaching for more popcorn.

"Soooo, we're just going to stand out here until they come out?" Prentis asked, dark eyes still on the door.

"Looks like they've already done that," Garcia quipped, grinning mischievously.

JJ chortled.

Rossi snorted.

Prentiss choked on the popcorn she just stole.

Morgan groaned, staring up at the ceiling and covering his ears at a very loud moan. He looked like he was this close to singing "lalalalaIcan'thearyou."

"We are totally waiting." The mischievous look on Garcia's face grew evil.

"Walk of shame," JJ murmured, evil appearing on her own fair features.

Nefarious laughter echoed from them all.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Questions and Answers

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spencer never imagine himself doing this. Really. Even if societal roles said that, as a man, he should be the one to ask, he still hadn't thought that he would ask it. He thought in his relationship with Aaron, he was even more unlikely to ask. And not just because they were two men. Aaron, as the alpha male, would be the one to propose, as was expected.

But then Jack asked a question, looking up at him with those big, dark eyes, just like his father.

Do you love my daddy?

Now the platinum and titanium ring slipped in his fingers, his hands wet with nerves. Stuffing it in it's box, stuffing the whole thing into his pocket, he knocked on the door. Spencer knew that tradition said he should take Aaron out for a fancy dinner. Knew that he was supposed to have devised some surprising scheme with romance and some kind of confection. But he knew better.

Knew that the fancy dinner would be disrupted by a case. Knew that the probability of Aaron choking or chipping a tooth on the ring was higher than his lover finding it first.

So, instead, he showed up at Aaron's house, kissed his lover, sweet as he could, and got down on one knee.

Aaron's face was surprise and shock and softly amused through his babbling proposal.

But he said yes.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Frankenstein

~*~*~*~*~*~

He kept tabs on them, of course. They were, after all, his creation, his family. But with all families, the children grow up, not needing a steadying hand any more. He never thought they would grow up so well without him. Or find a replacement.

Rossi was easy with them in a way he had never been. He kicked back, sipped a bear, letting go of the horrors in ways Jason never knew how. He carried photos of victims saved, he had lists to remind of the good he had done. But he carried the darkness in a way that Rossi never did. He could see that Rossi taught them how to let it go, how to live their lives without the sword of their work hanging over their heads. Jason never knew how to teach them that.

He didn't know how to teach them to kick back in Aaron's backyard and just relax. Didn't know how to relate to a child who wasn't a victim, his son would attest to that. Didn't know how to play with a baby or tease couples in love.

He didn't even know that Spencer could look so happy and grown up with just Aaron's arm around his waist. His surrogate son, the one he understood the best, and he hadn't even known or noticed. He wondered if Rossi had seen it. He wondered if Rossi had encouraged it.

He didn't have to wonder about how well Rossi fit into the team. Not with the way he called Garcia "kitten" and shook her boyfriend's hand, not with the way he bussed the baby Prentiss was carrying, then the woman as well. Not with the way he clapped Morgan on the shoulder, saying something that had the younger man laughing uproariously. Not with the way he hugged JJ, shaking the hand of the New Orleans detective with her in a way that spoke of long acquaintance. And then there was the way he sat and talked with Aaron and Spencer, bringing them beer and chatting with them before falling into comfortable silence.

It was the right decision. Walking away before his darkness could fully permeate them. But it rankled that they replaced him so easily.

After all, even the monster knew who his father was at the end.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Ease

~*~*~*~*~*~

There weren't many days like this. Spring giving way to summer, blue skies, sun-warmed breeze, cool grass beneath his bare feet. Flowers and life filling the air with quiet scents and a bare whiff of sound. Aaron leaned back against the cushioned tree, looking down at the two heads: one on his lap, the other on his chest. His son straddled his hips, hands dangling in sleep, mouth open and drooling and adorable as hell. He carded his fingers through the still baby soft hair, brushing a kiss to the top of Jack's head.

Spencer murmured, chest rising and dropping in rhythm under his hand. His eyes never opened, but a long-fingered hand rose and tangled with his. Aaron lifted his hand, soft kiss pressed against delicate skin brought the taste of ink and lover. He closed his eyes, savoring.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Long, Slow, Easy

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaron, please," Spencer begged so prettily: long hair swept away from his flushed face, eyes glazed with lust and need, biting down on his lush lower lip, usually fluttering hands gripping white knuckle around the black iron rod running the length of the balcony.

Below them, the people of New Orleans walked by, not realizing that mere yards above their heads, hidden by branches and leaves, Aaron was buried deep inside his pretty lover. He pulled out achingly slow, slow as the dark molasses, the slide of intimate skin just as sweet. Savored the broken sounds of his lover, the long, pale sweep of back that arched in the early morning light, the squirming hips that danced for more. He slid back inside Spencer, tightness and heat and engulfing lust surrounding him. Had to bite his own lip at the sweetness.

Dragged one hand over sweat-slick nipples, pinching one just to hear Spencer gasp and moan, soothing it with circles of his thumb to feel Spencer shiver inside and out.

"Aaron, please."

Growled low, dangerous, capturing the hand that left its metal perch as it tried to reach for Spencer's cock. "No."

He wrapped Spencer's hand back around the iron, other hand burying itself in burnished locks, using them as reins to pull his lover's head back, kissing and swallowing the pleas from his lover's lips. He liked this, loved it like this, loved Spencer broken from lust, shuddering on the brink for hours, desperate for Aaron in ways that no human mind could fathom. Shattering so beautifully in his arms when he finally let Spencer come.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Beginnings and Endings

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was his last day on the job. The last day of his being the BAU section chief. It was time to pass the mantle onto younger, stronger shoulders. His mind might still be as brilliant as it was 20 years ago, but his body was no longer up to the job. And he wanted to rest. Wanted to spend his days reading and gardening; loving and laughing with his husband.

Only by the grace of God had all of them made it through their lives. Morgan needed a cane for his limp and his shoulder ached in cold weather, but he was alive and well and dating his way through the women of DC. Prentiss and Rossi were proudly telling everyone they knew about their twin son and daughter's acceptance into Harvard and Yale, respectively. Garcia and Lynch still worked for the FBI, but she was only part-time now that their two kids were at the age where at least one parent should be home. JJ and Will were busy with their three kids too. She was set to retire next week, but Will was chief of detectives for the DC force and wanted to stay on.

He stood at his office door, smiling down at his son. Jack was strong and beautiful and brilliant. He was the appointed interim BAU supervisor, but everyone knew he was a shoe in for the permanent post. He was a legacy child of the BAU, after all.

"Hey, Papa." Jack bounded up the stairs, grabbing the last box of personal things he'd taken from his office. "Ready to go home?"

Reid turned to take in his home away from home, saw the fresh new faces, eager to catch bad guys. He saw himself in some of their faces, but didn't wish to be them. Because he had a wonderful husband, waiting for him at home, cooking dinner with their ten year old adopted daughter. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: You're doing it wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Daddy?" His son's sweetly high, child voice called from outside his office.

"Yes, Jack?" Aaron knew he was forgetting something, but it couldn't have been that important. He was more than ready to leave the office. There was no one left in the FBI offices except his team (including Garcia), since they had just come back from Louisiana, and Jessica, who had just dropped of Jack. He was really ready for home.

"Is Uncle Spencer gonna sleep in your room again?"

Aaron closed his eyes, hung his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dead silence was heard from outside. He was horrifically glad that he had his own office, with the blinds pulled closed, where no one could see him blush.

He made a mental note to speak to Jack about how to keep secrets and how he was going about in spectacularly bad ways.

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Conversations

~*~*~*~*~

"Sanchez." Josiah absently answered the phone as Vivaldi played in the background of his home.

"Hello, Josiah."

"Gideon? Jason Gideon! How are you, my friend?" Josiah heard the soft sigh loud and clear. He consciously softened his own voice. "Are you all right, Jason?"

"How long have we been doing this?"

"Years too long." Josiah knew why this conversation was taking place. Over the course of their friendship and their jobs, he and Jason had had this conversation at least twice before. It almost seemed as if the two of them took turns. "We've done a lot of good."

"But at what cost? I've lost my family and you never had the chance to have one. I'm tired of living in the dark, Josiah."

Josiah laughed; certain he had surprised his old colleague. "Then you're not looking for the light hard enough, Jason." He paused, eyes going to the pictures that were scattered across his numerous bookshelves. Pictures of Nathan and the others. He searched his memory for those Jason had mentioned over the years. "You don't consider your team your family? Hotch as your eldest warrior son and Reid as your chosen heir?"

"I--"

Josiah waited, settling more comfortably into his easy chair.

"I can already see Hotch slowly losing his family."

"As much as we want to, we cannot choose for them," Josiah paused, letting out a little sigh of his own. "But we can nudge them in the right direction."

Josiah smiled as Jason chuckled. "Our time is passing, Jason, theirs is just beginning. But it is their choice. J.D.'s choice. Reid's choice."

"A never ending circle, Josiah?"

"As long as there are good men fighting against the dark? Yes." Josiah knew Gideon would churn the thoughts about and come to the right conclusion. His fellow profiler always did.

"Thank you, my friend."

"You're very welcome, my brother."

The End

* * *

  


* * *

Title: Air of Comfort

~*~*~*~*~*~

The restroom on the BAU's private jet was bigger than normal airplane restrooms. Hotchner knew this because he barely fit in a commercial restroom by himself. Here, he stood comfortably, sans shirt, coat, and tie. His pants clung by mere threads to his hips, belt dragging them down that much more. His lover was completely naked, sweating in the warm, humid, sex-drenched air.

Reid moaned, arching his back, hands clenched on the towel bar.

"Just like that, Spencer." Hotchner ran his hand down the line of Reid's ridiculously, perfectly smooth, pale back. Bent over, colt legs spread wide, Reid's pert, pretty bottom enticed him. He slid in slow and sweet, head dropping against the door, utterly enjoying the tight heat of his lover's ass.

Reid moaned again, right hand letting go of the polished aluminum bar, reaching for his cock.

Hotchner caught him just in time, draping himself over Reid's lithe body, lacing their fingers together around the bar.

"Aaron." Reid breathed his name, free hand sliding up and back into Hotchner's hair.

He took the offered kiss, leaving Reid gasping, writhing, begging to be taken. Winding his arm around Reid's slim waist settled him deeper into the cradle of Hotchner's hips, deepening the penetration until Reid yanked at his hair.

"Now, Aaron, now." Reid turned those lust-hazed gamin eyes on him. "Please. Aaron."

Hotchner loosened the reins, hips pulling back incrementally, thrusting back inside, only to pull out once more.

"Oh yes." Reid pressed back, filling himself, biting his lip in beautiful pleasure.

Hotchner took him, slow, unhurried, needing his exquisite, perfect, flawless lover, needing this pure act of mutual passion to wash away the ugly outside. Craving this perfection for as long as Reid could give it, for as long as he could withstand Reid's sibilant pleas. Stroke, thrust, clinging heat, aching grace, breathless kisses, greedy, loving hands.

Reid wailed his orgasm into their kiss.

Hotchner groaned, low, deep, relieved.

Reid flowed upright, humming, soft and happy, when Hotchner wrapped his arms around his slender lover. Tilting his head back, he offered Hotchner his lips. Hotchner put everything he wanted to say into that kiss. Thank you. I need you. I love you.

The End

* * *

  


* * *


End file.
